


Scary Movies

by Nostalgic_Lemon



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Brian is considerate, But No Sex Though, Consent is Sexy, Cute, First Kiss, Getting Together, Halloween, M/M, Pat is a little shy, Scary Movies, This is kinda too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nostalgic_Lemon/pseuds/Nostalgic_Lemon
Summary: Pat and Brian were spending Halloween together this year, and Pat was over the moon. They’d grown fairly close over the past year, and he was sure there was no one else he’d rather spend the holiday with. The roster for the evening included pumpkin carving, passing out candy to trick-or-treaters, and watching a “scary movie” as Brian phrased it.





	Scary Movies

Pat and Brian were spending Halloween together this year, and Pat was over the moon. They’d grown fairly close over the past year, and he was sure there was no one else he’d rather spend the holiday with. The roster for the evening included pumpkin carving, passing out candy to trick-or-treaters, and watching a “scary movie” as Brian phrased it.

Pat laughed as Brian jumped again, spilling his popcorn onto the floor. He scrambled back onto the couch and managed a nervous chuckle, eyes still glued to the television. 

Pat reached over to the remote and paused the movie in spite of the other boy’s protests, turning to face Brian with raised eyebrows and an amused expression. “I thought you said you liked scary movies.”

Brian rolled his eyes, looking a bit frazzled but mostly annoyed. “I do, I just get really easily scared by jump scares still!” He shifted on the couch, eyes darting between the remote and Pat.

“I don’t know,” Pat teased, stretching his arms above his head with the remote nonchalantly held in his left hand. “Maybe I’ll put in something a little more our speed. Anime?”

Brian’s eyes widened and made a grab for the remote, but Pat held it just out of his reach. Brian screeched, “Pat I swear to GOD if I don’t figure out how this movie ends I’ll kill someone!”

“Cool, then maybe you could star in a scary movie of your own!” Pat attempted to lean past Brian to put the remote back when the other boy grabbed his remote arm and pulled, struggling to gain the upper hand.

“Brian!” Pat panted, concentrating on keeping his grip on the remote. “You’re gonna wiggle me off of the couch!” 

In response, Brian awkwardly flung himself over Pat in a last-ditch attempt to steal the remote, causing both him and Pat to tumble off of the couch and onto the old carpet. He landed on top of Pat with a thud, effectively knocking the air out of him. He quickly snatched the remote and scrambled back onto the couch, looking down on Pat with a smug grin. “Told you I’d kill you.”

Pat looked up at Brian, his beautiful brown hair all tousled from the fight and his shirt slightly rumpled. Pat could watch him all day. He sighed, pushing himself up onto his knees and tiredly crawling back to his spot on the couch. And if it was a little closer to Brian than before, well, who’s to say?

“Are you sure you can take it?” Pat taunted as Brian moved to unpause the movie. “This one is based on a true story.”

“As if.” Brian scoffed, turning to face the TV and pressing play. Within the first thirty seconds of watching the movie, he began to look weary. With every jumpscare he grew more and more spooked, until he suddenly grabbed Pat’s arm in alarm.

Pat froze, unable to move a muscle or speak. Brian’s hand felt warm on his forearm and he was so caught up in his emotions that he barely noticed Brian paused the movie again.

“Pat? Pat, look at me.” The hand let go his arm and Pat exhaled a long breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He turned to face the boy next to him. Brian’s face was about foot away, his eyebrows knitted together in concern. “You okay?”

Pat cleared his throat, his mouth dry. “No, yeah, I’m fine.” He straightened up slightly and looked away, feeling a slight blush creep into his cheeks. “I just.. wasn’t expecting it.”

Brian seemed to flinch little bit, beginning to pull his hand back. Pat immediately grabbed Brian’s arm and pulled it back towards him. “No! No, you’re fine, you can touch me if you want to I just wasn’t prepared that time.” He sounded about as surprised as Brian looked. 

Brian sat there, his arm still in Pat’s grasp, uncertain as to what he should do. “Oh,” he said softly.

They both looked at each other for a couple of seconds, and then Brian piped up. “Hey,” He grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Do you think I could get my arm back?”

Pat released his arm like it was white hot, looking very guilty and apologetic. “Oh, yeah, no, sorry about that.” He muttered.

Brian looked at him for a few more seconds, and then opened his mouth like he was going to speak. Instead, he just kept staring. Pat felt himself looking back, his gaze slipping down to Brian’s lips then hurriedly up to his eyes again. Brian noticed and followed suit, the beginnings of a smile showing on his face. He leaned forward a little, subtle enough to be ignored but enough for Pat to notice. Pat stopped breathing. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat. Nonetheless, he leaned forward a bit too, feeling a tad silly for playing into this game. Just kiss me already, he thought impulsively. Brian got the message and all but closed the distance between them entirely, scooting right next to Patrick. Pat closed his eyes and met him halfway, gasping as their lips met. It was perfect. Brian leaned into Pat, making the kiss more passionate. Pat reciprocated best he could through the shock, his cheeks tinted pink. Brian broke the kiss for a moment, pulling back a few inches. Pat opened his eyes to see Brian looking a little bashful.

“Hey, I know you don’t really like being touched, but can I touch your face?” He asked shyly.

“Holy shit Brian, of course you can,” Pat breathed, feeling slightly lightheaded. Brian smiled and leaned back in, cupping Pat’s cheeks with both of his hands and wasting no time getting back to making out with Pat. Pat responded immediately by wrapping one arm around Brian to pull him closer and reaching the other one up to thread through his hair. Brian quietly moaned and the sound melted Pat’s heart. After a while, Pat pulled away, exhausted. Brian cuddled up to his side, resting his head on Pat’s chest. 

“Do you want to keep watching the movie now?” Pat joked tiredly.

Brian shook his head and yawned, stretching a little. “Nope. Let’s go to bed.” He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously at Pat.

Pat chuckled, giving him a small shove. “Don’t you dare, I might fall asleep on top of you.” Brian sulked a little but obliged, climbing off of Pat for a second. He stood up and held out his hand. 

Pat gladly accepted it, pulling himself up. Brian stood on his toes and kissed Pat on the cheek before starting towards Pat’s room and pulling him along. Pat stumbled after him, holding on for dear life. He laughed as they climbed into bed. Brian instantly clung to him and Pat pulled the other boy close to his side. Brian’s hand caressed his face, wiping Pat’s cheek as a few tears slipped out. 

“Hey,” Brian whispered sweetly. “You alright?”

Pat felt some more tears escape as he smiled at the boy in front of him. “Better than ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I hope you liked it! I know this isn’t smutty or anything, but I get extremely anxious whenever I find myself in these kind of situations and boy howdy this one was hard to write! So just know that a lot of Pat’s hesitation is me projecting on him(lol). I know it’s very late minute(one could even say LATE), but it’s almost 1 am on the East Coast soo it’s still Halloween for me! Feel free to leave a comment to tell me your thoughts! Goodnight, I hope your Halloween was spooooky<3


End file.
